And In The Dark, I Can Hear Your Heartbeat
by oxytocin
Summary: A Sporky drabble collection  Updated on whim!
1. We All Live In A

When Captain James T. Kirk awakens, it's to the sound of sirens.

Someone is shaking his shoulder, muttering hastily into his ear, "Captain! Were being chased by Klingon pirates!"

Kirk wonders what time it is. Idly, he realises it doesn't really matter. They're underwater, after all.

The submarine tilts and jostles as Kirk scurries to the command center (still in his light blue pyjamas, though he remembered to his captain's hat). A handful of people rush past him, a few slightly injured from the general chaos and mayhem. Kirk doesn't have to hear it, he can feel Bones cursing loudly at the other end of the sub.

Sulu is steering like a madman, though they're successfully evading most of the Klingon's attacks. Kirk feels a surge of pride, but it doesn't last long as Uhura shouts, "Captain! We're being hailed!"

Kirk musters up as much authority as one can in pyjamas, and flips on the transmitter. There's a cracle of static and a moment of anticipation. Then, "surrender Spock or face the elimination of your entire crew."

Kirk bristles. What does Spock have to do with anything? Or rather, what did Spock possibly do to piss these Klingons off?

He eyes the Vulcan, who lightly touches Kirk's wrist. "I will go." Spock says, with confidence.

Kirk gapes.

No! He won't allow it. If Spock's gone, who's going to do all of the cool, science-y stuff while they're in space?

Wait. Space? Why had that popped into Kirk's head? They were on a submarine, Kirk's precious submarine, the Enterprise.

Kirk opens his mouth, and everything disappears.

When James T. Kirk awakens, it's to confusion.

_Dream..._, he realises. _It was a dream._

He's far from coherent, but Kirk sits up in his bed and loudly proclaims, "Don't worry Spock. I won't let any Klingon's kidnap you." Satisfied, Kirk lays back down and falls back asleep.

Spock is sitting across the room, reading. He raises an eyebrow in response.

* * *

Oh, listening to the Beatles at 6 in the morning can do funny things to your brain.

I just wanted to let everyone know I'm going to start an actual chaptered K/S story titled "Cosmic Love" soon (a song that will forever be my song for this ship, and of which the lyrics for this particular drabble collection are derived), so keep your eyes peeled for that~


	2. Swimming

_take a deep breath said the water in my chest._

Jim can't swim.

It's really quite embarrassing, so no one besides his mother and Sam know. He just never had the opportunity to learn how, and by the time it was later in his life, he didn't want to admit his secret to anyone.

They're on another away mission (honestly, all these missions are beginning to blend together), in a confrontation witha rather surly group of natives. Jim's about to signal back to the Enterprise to beam them up (Spock gives his tiny, Vulcan-version of a nod of approval), when his foot catches on a rock and he falls off the ledge they were standing on, tumblig down into the lake below.

Elegant.

There's that short 'oh shit' moment of panic before he plunges into the surprisingly lukewarm waters. He doesn't want to know the chemical composition of what he just fell into. He's blind for a few seconds until the water clears, and then Jim hovers, unsure of what exactly to do.

He's far from suicidal, but there's something so beautiful about the calm that fills his ears, that Jim is struck with the desire to remain where he is forever.

It's a strange feelings that's shoved aside when his lungs begin to itch for oxygen, and he's reminded of this impossibility. Besides, who would take care of Spock and the Enterprise?

Jim looks up at the surface of the lake, wondering how to get there without totally flailing and subsequently drowning.

He kicks his feet and accidentally inhales a gulp of water. Jim didn't even move an inch.

Panic flutters in Jim's chest again but it's overwhelmed by his urgent need for air. Jim gasps again, becoming frantic and sucking in more water.

There's a loud crash behind him and Jim whirls around, expecting the worst. But a pair of strong arms grip Jim's waist and with a flash of blue, they're at the surface.

Jim splutters, trying to get the water out of his chest as he crawls up the lake shore. He doesn't have to look to know that it's Spock sitting next to him, and when he opens his eyes, Jim's right.

"Captain..." Spock starts, but he doesn't finish. Jim does a small victory dance in his mind and finally making Spock speechless, and then he remembers how exactly he made Spock speechless.

Jim is definitely not blushing as he looks up at the Vulcan. _I am just so full of delicate grace today, it seems_, he thinks.

Jim coughs. "I...I can't swim, Spock."

Spock stares at him blankly. Jim is flushing now. "And I haven't ever told anyone that! It's embarrassing, so you should be flattered I'm telling you." Jim finishes lamely.

Spock's mouth twitches, very slightly and quickly, but Jim catches it. The captain grins.

"I will take that into consideration...Jim." Spock says as they're being energized back to the Enterprise.


	3. Just One Moment

Sometimes there are those moments, and you know it when they happen, that totally and completely change your life.

Such a thing happens to James Kirk when he sleepily lifts his head from his arms, and the first thing he sees is a pair of dark, deep chocolate eyes. His brain splutters to realise he had fallen asleep in Chemistry, and never mind that the face those eyes belong to looks slightly irritated, because those eyes are gorgeous.

Someone hits his shoulder with a book. It's Bones, who's leaning out of his adjacent desk towards Jim with a grin on his face. Jim gives him a confused look.

"New seats," Bones whispers. "The teacher decided you must like your current seat, since you were comfortable enough to fall asleep in it."

Jim groans, but there's still a little smile creeping over his face.

Two seconds after class lets out, Jim drills Bones about the boy that now sits across from him. Unfortunately, all Bones knows is that his name is Spock and that he's more or less a complete enigma.

"Spock…" Jim says quietly to himself. Bones makes a face at Jim and opens his locker, rolling his eyes at his books. Jim leans against the ones next to it, scanning the crowd. He delightfully notices that Bones has a locker close to Spock's and he watches Spock drop his books into his bag with a stupid grin on his face.

Spock looks up, seemingly sensing someone watching him. He spots Jim and there's a very brief flicker of surprise across his face as Jim winks. He shuts his locker and walks out of the hallway. Jim watches him leave with a regretful sigh.

Jim looks over to see Bones following his gaze. He opens his mouth but Bones cuts him off. "No, you can't have my locker." Jim punches his friend in the arm and the both of them laugh.

The next week is full of Jim gleefully Spock Watching and chatting the boy up during every opportunity he has. Spock is at first confused at the attention, but soon settles into a stony disposition that Jim comes to know well.

However, that doesn't mean Jim doesn't see the flashes of amusement, sometimes even happiness that pass through Spock's eyes on occasion. Jim's goal every day is to get Spock to laugh with his eyes. Jim's glad he's moved away from Spock's initial impression of him – Spock finally confesses he originally thought Jim was an idiot.

As Jim flushes, Spock quickly added, "I do no think that about you anymore, of course."

Jim recovers himself, asking, "What do you think about me now, then?"

Spock avoids his gaze.

A couple of months pass, and Jim learns that Spock is solitary and quiet, but he's also a deeply caring. He's a genius, truly intelligent and clever, and underneath that face that he forces to stay devoid of emotion, he's really, really kind and thoughtful. Jim realises this when Spock surprises him with a small but perfect gift on his birthday, even though Jim never told him when he was born.

Jim's face completely lights up and he sees that Spock is happy as well.

Jim learns that Spock is the most beautiful and fascinating thing he's known.

One day they're sitting in class and Jim asks Spock what Spock has learned about Jim.

"You are fearless almost to flaw," Spock replies thoughtfully. "But it is a redeeming quality, in the end. You are fiercely loyal…and a thoroughly compassionate individual. You are also on the reckless side of things, as evident from your choice of vehicle."

Jim beams and laughs at the remark on his bike. "You still won't let me take you for a ride. Motorcycles are fun, you know."

Spock wrinkles his nose and Jim laughs again.

They're silent as the teacher moves on into a lecture, but Jim feels a small tug on the sleeve of his shirt.

He looks over to see Spock's eyes smiling.

* * *

I was in an AU sort of mood for this round of drabbles.

Um, I'd like to take this author's note to give one giant, massive hug to my reader's! When I decided to start uploading drabbles, I initially thought it was a rather sketchy sort of idea, because it's nothing really that substantial and is more self indulgent than anything, because it's really easy for me and I get distracted and don't work on my actual fics. But I'm really, really flattered and thankful and particularly taken aback at the response these have gotten, because you people actually like them! Whoa! So I think you guys are brilliant and I'll continue to write more.

Oh! And in response to someone's question a while back, it is indeed Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine, for the song I'm working on a chaptered fic for. To me it really is like the Sporkiest song in the world and I think it's absolutely perfect for them. I wish I could claim I thought of it applying to them first, but I found it in a fanmix called Wash the Echos out. That fanmix also made me a F+tM fan! It's on LJ somewhere, for anyone who's interested.


End file.
